Todd Anderson
Todd Anderson, Bank of the Red *'' '''Name: '''Todd Dean Anderson *'Position: 'Enterprise Architecture Workflow Analyst for The Bank of the Red . *'Metatype: 'Human (''Homo sapiens sapiens) *'Education: '''Bachelors in Business from NDRU , Certification in Management Theory from Bank of the Red. *'DOB: '12/30/2042, Pelican Rapids, MN, UCAS. *'Family: '''Doctor Blaine Anderson (Father, Pelican Rapids MN, UCAS), Olivia Sandstrom Anderson (Mother, Pelican Rapids, MN, UCAS), Hayden Anderson (Uncle, Stillwater State Penintentiary, MN UCAS), Greg Anderson (Brother, St Cloud, MN, UCAS), Pat Anderson (Sister-in-Law, St Cloud MN, UCAS), Miles Anderson (Brother, Detroit Lakes, MN UCAS), Kendra Paulson (ex-Sister-in-Law, Fergus Falls, MN, UCAS), [Margaret [Perleberg Anderson]] (wife, Hawley MN, UCAS), Tabitha Anderson (daughter, Hawley MN, UCAS), Richard 'Ricky' Anderson (son, Hawley MN, UCAS), Jessica Schaeffer (wife's cousin, Fargo RRDMZ ), Floyd Gardiner (father-in-law, deceased), Lila Perleberg (mother-in-law, deceased) Every office needs a guy like Todd. Todd Anderson is one of nature's nice guys. Coming from the community of Pelican Rapids (a semi-extraterriorial religious enclave of the New Missouri Synod), Todd was the son of the local doctor in a conservative town, the most likable of the three Anderson brothers. Greg was the smart one, who went to Minneapolis to become a CPA, Miles was the athletic hometown hero (although all three played on the Pelicans), who became an auto mechanic and Todd, the one everyone liked, went off to Fargo to go to college. He likes to joke that he switched to Business late in college and that being a Sigma Alpha Epsilon man was his first Major. It was also in college that he met Margaret Perleberg, the woman who would become his wife and the mother of his children. While he was in his last year of college the Red River Crisis of '64 hit and he was among those trapped on NDSU (soon to be re-christened 'North Dakota Regional University') with his new wife. Which was probably for the best, as it kept him away from Pelican Rapids. Pelican Rapids declared strongly for the New Revolution , which the local preacher parsed as the prelude to the coming of the Kingdom of God. And in the aftermath, the NMS was broken as an anti-nationalist organization and Pelican Rapids was put under martial law until a new civilian government could be elected (the last troops left beginning of the year 2067). His uncle Hayden, a card-carrying member of the North Star , is still in prison from that time. His frat contacts saw him in a sales position at Bank of the Red. His personal skills saw him move up through a variety departments, finally coming to rest in Business Analytics manager Brett White's pet project, the Enterprise Architecture team. The broad definition of the work suited Todd and he rose to the top of his team, becoming Brett's number two guy on the Enterprise Architecture Portfolio. While there were rumors earlier this year about financial improprieties, but apparently that's cleared up enough for White to pick him as the EAP Team's representative on the liaison team Bank of the Red chose to work with the Special auditor, Huang Hui Yin , under Operations Manager Jessica Schaeffer . Return to: The Bank of the Red Category:Human Category:People Category:Business